


Hate

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, assholes in love, they're a good ship, you guys are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: He hates her. He should definitely hate her, even when she’s underneath him, writhing and moaning with pleasure...
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Got nothing really to say other than I got hit with some inspo and keep on sailing Baavira, also remember to wash your hands and stay indoors. Stay safe everyone~

He hates her. He should definitely hate her, even when she’s underneath him, writhing and moaning with pleasure. Her long and dark locks were disheveled in a tangled mess with strands of her hair sticking onto her face—skin covered in a thin layer of sweat; eyes shut, too immersed in the pleasure of sex.

This isn’t right.

This is so wrong, so very wrong.

They shouldn’t be doing this in the first place and Baatar was positively sure enough this is going against the rules the United Republic may have implemented for them. If they were here right now, watching this scene unfolding before their wide eyes and gaping mouth, surely they’ll both be feeling the wrath of the heavens. And the last thing he – _they_ – need is adding extra years to their house arrest.

Kuvira’s eyes fluttered open when she felt his movements were slowing down, looking up to see the familiar anxious look on his face. Whatever is on his mind right now, she can make him forget about it quickly. Taking the advantage of him being distracted, she easily switched their position which worked when his eyes were focused into hers.

A smirk was adorning on her features, looking down at him as she began to move and watching as his expression twisted into one of pure bliss. A jolt of gratification shot up her body when she moved back down to his base with her hair pooling under her shoulders, covering her breasts which Baatar seems not to be happy at all about it when he brushed them aside, throwing them over her shoulders. His eyes were completely memorized by Kuvira’s chest and the way they seem to move along as she rides on top of him, hands moving to cup her breasts with his thumbs brushing against her sensitive nipples.

He loves the sound she makes – drawn out groans and small grunts, trying to keep the noises she makes down to a level – taking this moment to seize his moment now that she, herself, is distracted. He maneuvered their position with ease and was on top once more, driving himself deeper into her core. Pride surge through Baatar’s chest, moving a hand down between her legs and elicited another cry from her lips. It’s a damn good feeling and it’s even a better feeling he still knows every spot that makes her sigh, every part of her body that makes her shiver, and knowing how he’s the only person to make her lose control like this. 

Even better when she clenched around him, back arching off from the bed when she came. It wasn’t long until he came soon after, pushing in as deep as he could as he filled her up. They were both breathing heavily, calming down from their high after months of being apart for so long; sweat covering their bodies, looking deeply into each other’s eyes while they paid no mind to the number they did to the bed with pillows strewn across the floor and the bed sheet coming away from the mattress.

This isn’t right.

This is so wrong, so very wrong.

He hates her. He should hate her, even when he held her in her arms, holding her tightly and placing kisses on her temple. He breathed in her scent, feeling as though every part of him feels complete and his heart is no longer aching, fluttering instead. And the storm in his mind calming as always and just like before whenever she’s around.


End file.
